Tortured Hearts
by all-things-book
Summary: Percy Jackson was a once loved hero but tragedy strikes and he's betrayed and turns to the dark side. Is it too late to get the mighty hero on the good side or is he lost forever to the forces of evil? (This book takes place before some of the events in The Blood of Olympus) (PercyxApollo) (I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

Okay, so this is my first story and I wrote this in like the 8th grade. I'm almost a sophomore now and I'm editing it as I go along. The first few chapters were written entirely in my 8th-grade year but I'm currently finishing the rest.

This story sprung purely from my boredom and I mostly wrote it on a whim but I'm mostly proud of the product and I hope to finish the story soon.

I will try to update on a regular schedule but high school sucks and my time may be spread thin but if I do update late I will try to let you know.

So if you've made it this far, I must warn you, this story is probably cringe and if you see any errors feel free to comment and I will try to fix them.

Also, please don't be rude to other people in the comments, especially over your opinion. I mean obviously, we all have our own opinions so even if you think their opinion is wrong please don't harass them about it.

Without further ado, I hope you partly enjoy this cringey story that I wrote a while ago.

One more thing I want to mention, I do not own the art used for the cover. That belongs to Viria which I'm sure most of you already know.

~Emily

(I don't own Percy Jackson or any other characters affiliated with the Heroes of Olympus or Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. They are solely owned by Rick Riordan.)

Update (August 17, 2018): I have added songs to every chapter that I think go along pretty well so if you want to listen to them I will have all of them in a Spotify playlist and I will also attach the video to the chapter.

Link to playlist: https/open./user/9jqrqa22ch899lhe6df04e09e/playlist/2zVCbmJ0TAtFCoy0npJxUi?si=X391XajzRUihjY6aOKusbg

Update (September 2, 2018): When I wrote this story, I never took into account the age difference between Percy and Apollo with Apollo being an immortal several hundred-year-old god and Percy being a teenager but I instead wrote the story intending for Apollo to be the age of Percy as gods can change how they want to appear. So when you read this story, please take this fact into consideration and I'm sorry if that's a turn-off but again, I was but a mere 8th grader when I started this story and I kind of just rolled with the idea and I'm moderately proud of the outcome. (Also: THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE READS. When I started this story I never thought my friends would like it (also huge Percy Jackson enthusiasts) let alone hundreds of random people I've never met before. Some of the comments genuinely brightened my day and made me smile so here's to you readers)

**So this story is entirely copied and pasted from my Wattpad account so some of the author's notes may not be relevant and I may update on Wattpad quicker than I update on here but i hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Chapter 1**

Link to full story playlist: https/open./user/9jqrqa22ch899lhe6df04e09e/playlist/2zVCbmJ0TAtFCoy0npJxUi?si=X391XajzRUihjY6aOKusbg

Song for chapter: Let You Down by NF

(The cringe begins.)

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Death. (8th grade me was soo edgy) It was all that Percy could see. He remembered the look in Annabeth's eyes as they won the fight. The other 5 of the 7 had died, but they had survived. Leo was speared by a dracenae, Jason had been crushed by a rockslide, Piper had been stabbed with a sword by a giant, Frank's firewood had caught fire and burned out, and Hazel had been pulled underground by Gaea.

Percy had started walking towards Annabeth after the battle when he noticed an earthborn coming up behind her with a knife. He screamed her name but it was too late. The earthborn stabbed her in the back just as Percy chopped its head off. Percy cradled Annabeth's body to his chest until the light in her eyes went. That was when the darkness took over his body and he was consumed by it.

**Percy P.O.V.**

I woke up in a dark cell with chains on the walls. I tried to stand but knew there wasn't a chance of standing up when I saw the heavy celestial bronze shackles on my wrists and ankles. I knew something was wrong but I couldn't figure out what until the memories came rushing back. My friends, dead. Annabeth, dead. I began to wonder what happened after Annabeth died. All I remembered was darkness.

(WARNING: 8th grade me was sadistic and there's a lot of violence and graphic scenes coming up)

I was wondering how long I'd been there when the door opened. In walked Zeus. He attached my shackles to a metal loop on the wall and pulled out a celestial bronze dagger. He began stabbing and slicing me while I screamed, shouting something about how it was my fault that Jason was dead and I soon blacked out.

When I came to, it was Ares' turn. He pulled out his spear and began etching words into my skin, words like "failure" and "traitor". I almost blacked out but I was not so blessed.

Soon after Ares, Athena came in. She summoned a hoard of owls (couldn'trememberifit was canon or notifshe could summonowls or notsoI left it infor nostalgiasake*shrugs sentimentally*) and commanded them to peck and tear at my flesh until my skin was almost nonexistent.

After Athena came Hades. He summoned an army of skeletons and ordered them to stab and slash at my torso and they did. Soon my torso was covered in blood and had few strips of flesh on it.

Then came Hephaestus, (Jeebus, so much violence, I must've been holding a grudge against Percy) he arrived with a group of mechanical spiders. He programmed them to bite and inject me with venom that was excruciatingly painful but non-lethal.

Then came Aphrodite. I couldn't help but notice that she no longer looked like Annabeth, she looked like my mother. Even though she wasn't my mother, it still hurt when she began to call me a failure and a coward. It hurt as much as any other torture that was inflicted upon me. But what hurt the most is what happened next,

My dad, Poseidon, came in and called me a disappointment. He disowned me and almost at once I felt a searing pain, letting me know my water powers were gone. I felt exhaustion overcome me and I collapsed.

**Apollo P.O.V.**

I was summoned to Olympus for what my dad, Zeus called an emergency, When I arrived, I was immediately taken to the dungeons. I was escorted to the cell at the end of the hall. The door was opened and in the middle of the room sat a bloodied and beat Percy Jackson in shackles. I was bewildered as to why the two-time hero of Olympus was being held in a dungeon but my unasked question was soon answered by Artemis.

"Percy has betrayed us and killed his friends," she said. (WOW straight and to the point, I like it. Good job 8th grade me, at least you did one good thing *high fives past self*)

I was too shocked to answer for a moment, but I finally managed to speak.

"Percy Jackson? The same Percy Jackson that saved the world twice and would do anything for anyone in trouble?" I ask and she nods.

"We need you to heal him so we can once again show him what happens to traitors," she said with absolute hatred.

I was about to argue with her but was stopped by a sudden groan from Percy (). I walked over to him only to see that he was almost completely covered in blood and most of his skin was gone, ripped off by the merciless gods, and I immediately kneeled down to heal him. It took almost 2 hours and all of my powers over healing but he was soon back to full health. As soon as I was done, he regained consciousness. He looked at me with surprise in his eyes as I fell to the ground, exhausted and weak.

**Percy P.O.V.**

When I was fully awake, I saw Apollo kneeling in front of me. He looked at me and fell over. He started to snore and I suspected that he had tired himself out healing me. I looked to the door and saw Artemis with Hestia behind her. Hestia stepped forward and I realized that instead of looking 7 or 8, she looked around 20. She walked up to me, her auburn hair swaying softly on her shoulders, and placed her index finger on my forehead. I suddenly felt pitiful and grief-ridden and I knew that she had taken away all of my hope. I felt depressed and lonely. My thoughts centered on one thing, my mom.

She and Paul were the only ones I truly cared about besides Annabeth and my friends. She was my rock and now she was dead because of spiteful monsters that wanted revenge on me. Paul died with her, trying to defend her and my unborn sister.

I looked to where Hestia once stood and I saw no one, but the gods soon returned and continued to torture me. All of the gods helped except for Apollo. At first, when it was his turn to torture me, he would heal the worst of my wounds but that ended when Zeus found out and reprimanded him for making me feel less pain. After that, he would sit with me and just hum a song or take a special interest in his bow and arrows. One day I asked him the question that was on my mind.

"Why don't you torture me like the others?"

"They tell me that you killed the rest of the 7 but I believe that you're just misunderstood and I don't believe that you could kill anyone."

As soon as he was finished, I felt gratitude that he, of all people, believed me. Before I could react, he leaned forward, pecked me on the lips, and left the room before I had even realized what had happened, but for once in my life, I didn't feel lonely.

AN: ayeeeee the end of the first cringe chapter. I hope you liked it and if you didn't then that's alright...I mean...it doesn't hurt my feelings or..anything at all *single tear slides down my cheek*

Jk but again if you do see any mistakes or you have any criticism on my writing feel free to tell me and also if you want to make a cover or playlist for this book I will gladly use them and give you credit for them

That's all for now but I hope all of you have a wonderful few days until the next update and I hope you all achieve what you want in life

Byeeeeeee

~Emily

(All credit for the characters goes to Rick Riordan.)


	2. Chapter 2

Song: This Is Gospel by Panic! At the Disco

Sorry for updating a little bit later than I would have liked to but school is especially difficult now that we're nearing the end of the year but I hope to update more frequently during summer break.

Thank you for reading my story and I'm grateful for every single one of you . So without further ado, on to chapter 2.

**Apollo P.O.V.**

I'm such an idiot. Why would I ever think that Percy was into guys, especially not the guy with nonsense haikus? Speaking of haikus, the perfect one popped into my head.

"I'm an idiot

I just kissed Percy Jackson

What was I thinking"

That pretty much sums up my life right now. I don't even know what came over me. I walk outside before Percy can even react and hurry to my palace. I don't even notice the other gods heading to the throne room until I hear a summons for a meeting.

I flash into the throne room and take a seat on my throne. My family doesn't approve of my actions against Percy. They believe he should be tortured and I don't. I looked around the room and my eyes settled on the middle of the room where there was a pair of shackles bolted to the ground. I wondered what they could be used for until the door to the room opened and in walked two guards carrying a half-conscious Percy between them.

They brought him to the center of the room and chained him with the shackles, after which they left, closing the door behind them. There was silence until Zeus spoke up.

"I have summoned you to this meeting to discuss Percy's fate," he said.

All at once, the Olympians began shouting out different tortures and evils that should be inflicted upon the once great hero of Olympus. I remained silent until they all stopped yelling. Only one person regained their composure and sat quietly with their hand raised: my vengeful sister, Artemis.

"I suggest he be banished to Tartarus," she said.

At the word, the room seemed to grow colder but no one questioned her. They all seemed to consider the punishment until I spoke up.

"Are you really going to punish the hero of Olympus, the one who saved the world and remained loyal to us after all the wrongs we committed?" I asked incredulously.

They all looked at me with question clear in their eyes before Poseidon spoke the question on everyone's mind.

"Why do you care what happens to Percy?"

"I believe that he hasn't done anything wrong and doesn't deserve punishment. If anything, you deserve punishment for torturing an innocent person because of your opinions, and the person who saved your butts, nonetheless!" I said, fuming.

"He killed our children!" shouted Zeus.

"He would never harm another person who didn't deserve it," I retorted, deadly calm.

The room fell silent until Zeus spoke again.

"Nevertheless, Percy is sentenced to banishment in Tartarus for standing by and watching our children die instead of saving them. All in favor?"

Everyone raised their hand except me.

"You sicken me. Punishing an innocent hero, I thought you'd never stoop so low but I should have expected from corrupted assholes like you," I stated with absolute loathing. I walked out of the throne room and flashed to my palace. I sat on my couch, one thought plaguing mymind: how could they be so stupid?

**Percy P.O.V.**

As soon as the Olympians reached a verdict, Apollo flashed out of the room in rage. I was still in shock that all of the Olympians agreed on something for once, that something being my punishment. As soon as Apollo left, I was forced into a standing position while Zeus immediately shrunk down to human size and approached me with a look that would frighten even the bravest giant. He brought his hand up along with the other Olympians and they began to chant in ancient Greek.

When they finished the incantation, the floor seemed to open up and crack. I saw a mass of blackness move upwards from the crack and I suddenly felt as if I was falling. I had the sensation of falling down a chute and soon smelled a lot of sulfur which I identified as Tartarus' atmosphere. I continued to fall until I cleared the atmosphere and saw the River Lethe beneath me. I tucked into myself to make myself a smaller target for when I hit the water and I braced for impact, but it never came.

I was soon engulfed in a golden light and when the light cleared, I found myself on the beach beside the River Lethe with Apollo standing beside me. He helped me up and I was left almost nose to nose to him until he stepped back. Almost immediately, he began to speak.

"I have charmed you so you won't have to drink from the River Phlegethon to survive and I would like to apologize for my family and their willingness to to blame Gaea's actions on you. I know I'm rambling but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about kissing you in the dungeon later, I shouldn't-"

I stopped him by closing the distance between us and giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Don't worry about it," I said playfully, a smile present on my face.

AN: This chapter's a little bit shorter than the first one but I hope to update again over the weekend so look forward to that and I hope you guys have a wonderful week and weekend.

~Emily

( All characters belong to Rick Riordan.)


	3. Chapter 3

Song: Demons by Imagine Dragons

**Apollo POV**

I pulled away feeling exhilarated. He felt the same way about me. He looked at me with a smile but his eyes betrayed him and displayed the true pain he felt from his past memories, but with the pain, I saw a glimmer of hope. I felt shame and sadness at what my family had done to the most loyal and modest hero of them all. I asked the question that was on my mind.

"You don't regret it?" (actually physically cringing)

"Why would I regret it," he answered. "You're the only one that feels the least bit shameful for my being blamed for something I didn't do. You were always there for me and I guess, in my mind, I always knew that I loved you as more than a friend."

I pulled him into a hug and after a few minutes, he stepped away.

"I'm going to find Tartarus," he said.

"You're already here," I answered dumbly.

"No, I mean the guy," he said with a slight smile that quickly faded. "I'm going to join forces with him to get my revenge on the gods who have wronged me and the other demigods for far too long."

"I'll help you. I can be your inside source," I told him, almost begging. "I can feed them false information and help you get what you need."

He seemed surprised at my response and pretended to think it over while I waited "patiently". After a minute or so, he looked at me with a smirk.

"Alright Sunny Boy you can help but I have one request."

Percy paused for a few seconds and I prepared my self for the worst.

"Just make sure you send me a letter every once a while," he says flirtily.

I roll my eyes and shove him playfully.

"Sure thing Seaweed Brain," I say before thinking.

A wave of pain washes over Percy's face before he composes himself.

"I'm sorry Percy. I didn't think and it just came out. I'm so-"

He cuts me off before I finish.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it."

An awkward silence consumes us until Percy speaks again.

"So, I guess I need to go find Tartarus," he said unenthusiastically.

"I'll return to Olympus,'' I say. "Bye, Percy."

"Bye, Apollo," he calls.

He winks at me and starts walking deeper into Tartarus, towards the darkness and disaster that looms ahead.

**Percy POV**

When I said goodbye to Apollo, I tried to act more confident than I really was because internally I was terrified. I walked toward the heart of Tartarus, following the River Lethe. On the way, I saw hundreds of monsters but none attacked me.

I walked until I noticed the pulsing of lights underneath the surface of the ground. The veins of Tartarus. If I follow them to the source, I'll find Tartarus, I thought to myself.

It felt like hours before I finally saw the palace of Tartarus.

The gates around it were made of the same pulsating substance as the ground and as soon as I touched the entrance of the gate, it opened.

I walked through the gate and the courtyard and to the door of the palace. The door had a celestial bronze doorknob and a knocker in the shape of Kampe's hideous face, frozen in a ferocious snarl and the door handles, the shape of her blades. I raised my hand to knock on the door but the door opened, my hand hanging midair.

I peered around the door and saw a long hallway lined with depictions of the world in suffering: various paintings of famine and warfare and forests, devoured by wildfire and other things too horrible to think about. I walked down the hall, examining every picture with disgust until I was pulled out of my daze by a sudden hiss.

I looked away from the walls of the hallway and saw a basilisk slithering towards me. I got into my fighting stance, prepared to slay it, when the basilisk halted its approach and got into a striking position, staring at me, unmoving. After about a minute of this, a figure rounded the corner and approached me. He stopped halfway down the dimly lit hall but I knew who he was immediately, Tartarus. He seemed to ponder my sudden appearance for a few seconds before he spoke uncertainly.

"What are you doing here, wasn't one time enough?"

"I came to ask for your assistance," I said bluntly, deciding to skip an explanation for now.

"Why would you need my help," he questioned in a skeptical tone.

"I need to bring justice to the gods who have done wrong for way too long and need to be stopped," I replied. "I want to join you. With both of us, the gods will pay for what they've done."

He seemed at a loss for words for a few moments before he answered.

"What have they done to deserve your hate?"

"Nothing new, just the same old jumping to conclusions bullshit and using their own children as their slaves. The difference is I finally realize how oblivious I've chosen to be to their actions but I'm done playing the idiot hero and rushing to their aid so are you gonna help me or not."

He quickly masked his shock before giving me an approving glance.

"If you truly want to become my ally, then I need you to swear your loyalty to me and obey my commands," he said.

I nodded and added, "We will have to cooperate with each other and I get a say in what we do."

He nodded his approval.

"Then I swear on the River Styx to stay loyal to you."

AN: I AM SOOOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER. I KNOW I SAID LAST WEEKEND BUT I WAS SO BUSY. I know I'm actually the worst person on the face of the Earth but I've been so unmotivated during the week now that it's the last few days of school and I've been babysitting over the weekends and I have lots of homework but during the summer I will try to update very frequently.

I will try to update again as soon as possible but I don't have an exact date. I only have about 6 days left of school so I should be able to update very very soon.

But anyways I hope you liked this chapter and if you did feel free to vote or comment or anything else and I hope you all have an amazing week or however long until the next update and also if it's almost summer break for you guys, I hope you have an amazing summer break and even if it's not I hope you have an amazing summer.

P.S. If you made it through that author's note, you should check out Darren Shan's Demonata series. It is actually so good but it is really, really gory so if that's not your thing then I would definitely not recommend it.

~Emily

(All characters belong to Rick Riordan and I am no Rick Riordan (no matter how much I wish))


	4. Chapter 4

Song: Emperor's New Clothes by Panic! At the Disco

2 Years Later

**Apollo POV**

It was ready. After two years, Percy and I had finally come up with a master plan. With the help of Tartarus, we were going to invade Camp Half-Blood and gain recruits.

I went to the entrance of Tartarus and waited for Percy. After about twenty minutes, he appeared. He looked different than when I last saw him two years ago. We had talked but we never Iris messaged, so I never saw his face.

His eyes had changed from their usual sea green to a deep ruby red and instead of the usual camp shirt and jeans I was accustomed to him wearing, he wore a blood-red, v-neck shirt, black skinny jeans, and black converse, all of this a result of Tartarus giving him his blessing.

As soon as he appeared, I ran to him and engulfed him in an enormous hug. I pulled back after a while and he pecked me on the lips.

"I missed you, Seaweed Brain," I said.

"I missed you, too, Sunny," he replied.

I was about to question him about what he had been doing this last week when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked behind Percy to see Tartarus, standing in front of a monster army, looking slightly annoyed.

"We have to go. No time for dilly-dallying, ladies," said Tartarus.

"Hey! We're not ladies," said Percy.

"You could've fooled me," Tartarus answered, snarkily.

I slapped Percy to halt the faces he made behind Tartarus' back and we began our trek out of the Underworld.

**Percy POV**

I was so glad to see Apollo again. It seems like every time I see him, I feel warm and fuzzy inside and I get tunnel vision, how I used to feel with Annabeth. After Annabeth died, I felt lonely and depressed, but as soon as Apollo walked through the door to the dungeonon that first day, I felt lighter and more hopeful.

I was pulled back to the present by running into the back of Apollo. I looked ahead to see Tartarus standing by the entrance to the Underworld. I walked forward to stand by him, Apollo following close behind.

I saw him begin to chant, lifting both mine and his banishments that kept us here. It took months and months of prep to be able to cast the enchantment, as it took both of our powers. By the end of his chanting, I was so weak that Apollo was literally holding me up. Tartarus was leaned up against the wall, sweat adorning his brow. It took almost two hours but the entrance eventually opened, revealing the wide streets of Los Angeles and our escape. I was on the edge of consciousness and I could feel Apollo carrying me bridal style through the entrance, to the street that lay ahead. I looked up and saw the shadows begin to surge towards us, but then all was black.

**Apollo POV**

As we were about to shadow travel, Percy passed out. The shadows consumed us and eventually gave way to a road with a "pick your own strawberries" sign. I put Percy in his tent and began to walk towards Tartarus. Unlike Percy, Tartarus had fully recovered and was ordering monsters around, trying to set up camp. I stood at his side, waiting for him to finish giving orders. When he was finished, I tried to get his attention.

" When will we march on the camp," I asked.

He turned around.

"We'll march tomorrow, it gives us more of a chance to catch them by surprise," he replied.

I nodded and went to check on Percy. The monsters had set up a black tent for Percy and I to share until we stormed the camp. I stooped over to enter the tent and saw Percy passed out on a small cot with his arm hanging over the edge and drool on his chin.

I smiled at how peaceful he looked when he slept, all of the worry lines left his face and his normally tense body relaxed. I walked over and sat at the edge of his cot and watched him sleep, his breaths slow and even, until I left to find dinner.

I travelled to one of the supply tents and grabbed two apples and two bottles of water from the food I had been shipping in over the months Percy and I had been planning and preparing for battle. I strolled back to my tent to see Percy wide awake and sitting up. I gave him an apple and a bottle of water and sat on the cot across from him. He took a few sips of the water and bit into the Apple. He quickly chewed and took another bite, devouring the apple before I had even taken two bites of mine. He finished his water just as quickly and proceeded to sit quietly. I turned my attention back to my lunch and finished it a few minutes later. I looked up from my apple core to see Percy's eyes shamelessly trailing my body. I blushed under his intense gaze and he reluctantly looked away.

**Percy POV**

When Apollo walked into the tent, I couldn't help but stare at him. It had been so long since I had seen his face. Although I'd heard his voice, I longed to see his perfectly chiseled features. I quickly finished my lunch and began staring at Apollo.

My eyes roamed from his handsome face and slowly trailed down his muscled torso and long legs. My eyes lingered on his torso for a while before I looked up to see Apollo's cheeks lightly dusted with pink. I stared at him for a minute more before reluctantly looking away. I began to think about the battle to come and I felt my eyes begin to droop.

"You should go to bed, Perce," said Apollo.

"Ok," I replied drowsily.

I lay down on my cot and felt my eyelids go heavy until I couldn't keep them open any longer. I drifted off into a dream less sleep.

AN: I'M OFFICIALLY ON SUMMER BREAK. I just finished my freshman year and I've never felt more accomplished but summer reading is horrible. But at least I'm officially 15 so that's something, driver's permit here I come. Anyway, I'm sorry for the infrequent updates but I wanted to update now because I will be somewhere with little to no internet access for the next few days and I had planned on updating towards the end of the week. Sorry for any issues, I wrote this chapter on my phone. Also, I just bought two Panic At the Disco cds and that's what I'm listening to while writing this and it's lit (I'll go home)

Anyway, hope you like this update, even though not much happens. Prepare yourself the next chapter might be a little heartbreaking but I'll give you a sneak peek: Nico.

Hope you have an amazing day, week, month, year, life and I will talk to you guys in the next update.

~Emily

(I don't own any characters, they belong to Rick Riordan.)


	5. Chapter 5

Song: Warriors by Imagine Dragons

**Percy POV**

I woke up to the feeling of water being poured on my face. I sat up and saw Apollo standing a few feet away with a bucket of water. Before I could attack him, Tartarus entered our tent.

"Ah, you're up," he said. "We're almost ready to go to the camp."

I quickly got up, changed out of my wet clothes, and, on my way out, punched Apollo on the shoulder.

"Ow! You didn't have to hit me that hard," he exclaimed.

"You didn't have to pour water on my head but you did anyway," I remarked sassily as I exited the tent.

"Touche," Apollo replied.

Once outside of the tent, I saw monsters crowding around Tartarus in disarray. I strode through the chaos and joined Tartarus at the head of the crowd. Tartarus effortlessly captured everyone's attention and began to explain the plan.

"We're going to flash to the borders and wait for them to blow the horn. Then, we will gather those willing to join our cause and get rid of those who don't."

I began to gather the strength necessary to help Tartarus transport all of the monsters. After a few minutes, Tartarus gave the signal and we flashed all of the monsters to camp borders. It was only a few seconds before a horn was blown in the distance. Another minute or so and the campers arrived at the border, standing twenty feet in front of us. At the front were none other than my dear cousins, Thalia and Nico.

"Who are you?" questioned Chiron, who stood to the right of Thalia, the hunters behind them.

"I'm sure you know me," answered Tartarus evilly.

"Tartarus," Nico growled.

The demigods began to worriedly exchange glances at the mention of Tartarus' name.

"Who's your henchman?" asked Thalia.

"First off, I'm not a henchman. Second off, I'm offended that you don't recognize your own cousin," I replied, feigning hurt.

"Percy?!" Nico and Thalia exclaimed questioningly.

"The one and only."

"I thought you were being tortured," said Nico.

"Well does it look like I'm being tortured," I replied smartly.

Thalia ignored us and began to rally the troops but before she could plan any kind of attack, Tartarus delivered the ultimatum.

"We will give you one chance to surrender and then we will destroy it. If you join us, no one will perish but if you don't, we will kill all of you."

"And we will take all of your blue cookies," I added which earned me a smack upside the head by Apollo.

"Anyway," Tartarus continued, giving me a glare to which I just shrugged. "Who is going to join us?"

About half of the camp dropped their weapons and stepped forward. The hunters, Thalia, and Nico held their ground.

"Well then, I guess the rest of you shall perish," said Tartarus, but right before he ordered the army to attack, Nico shouted.

"Wait! I'll join you."

He laid down his stygian iron sword and walked to stand in front of me. He stared at me for a few seconds before he joined the ranks of our army.

Thalia remained at the head of the campers with the hunters beside them. All of them looked determined to stay alive and fight. Thalia's war face was the most intimidating, but I knew that Nico's joining our side took a toll on her by the glassy look in her eyes, almost as if she was holding back tears. The camp an the hunters got into battle position. Tartarus commanded our army to attack and then all Hades broke loose.

The army of monsters ran towards the army of hunters and campers and began to tear through the ranks like a knife through butter. Within ten minutes, the whole camp was dead, including Thalia. I saw Connor and Travis Stoll laying side by side with identical chest wounds. Clarisse and Chris were laying on the ground holding hands, their eyes holding the same hopelessness and love for each other. I saw the same look in Annabeth's eyes when she died and at that thought, a tear rolled down my cheek and dripped off of my chin, landing on the bloodstained grass.

I composed myself and turned to look at the monsters and the campers that joined our side. The campers had silent tears rolling down their faces and the monsters looked proud of their violent bloodshed. Tartarus stood beside me, a gleeful look on his face but Apollo stood towards the back, face morphed into an expression of mournful sorrow. My once vengeful expression turned crestfallen when confronted by Apollo's somber expression. Apollo looked into my eyes for a split second, then he looked away and flashed off to somewhere. As if I was seeing clearly for the first time, I looked past my plot for revenge and snapped back to my senses, I needed to get off of Tartarus' side and free the other campers. I retreated into my thoughts and began to formulate a plan.

**Apollo POV**

I flashed back to my palace on Olympus. I couldn't stand to be near the bloodshed or the look on Percy's face. He didn't even care that he watched his friends die. I need to get Percy to stop and the only way to do that is to call on the gods.

(Sorry this chapter's a little bit shorter than the others but I didn't want to put too much heartbreak in one chapter and trust me, there's much more to come. This was my last prewritten chapter so it may be a little bit easier to write chapters cause I can write a little bit at a time instead of just copying down what I've already written in a notebook but I hope to update soon. Also, I'm not one for caring about numbers that much but I just wanted to thank you guys for reading this story. When I wrote it, I wasn't thinking about posting it on Wattpad and it was just something fun to write with my friends. Anyway, I'm really glad that you decided to read this far and I'm thankful for each and every one of you. See you guys next time!)

~Emily


	6. Chapter 6

Song: Superheroes by The Script

**Apollo POV**

I flashed back to Olympus and quickly called a meeting with the gods. As they arrived, disapproving glances were aimed at me and I nervously cleared my throat. Once Poseidon arrived, he gave my father a questioning glance to which he replied with a shrug.

"I was the one who called this meeting," I said in response to their exchange.

I looked around the room and began to speak.

"I need your help to bring back Percy." And with this one phrase, the whole room devolved into chaos. It took several minutes for everyone to shut up enough for me to speak but their retorts soon ceased.

"I know you guys are the ones who exiled him but you need him more than you'd like to admit. If we don't get Percy back, you'll have no more children to do your work for you and gods forbid that happen."

They all seemed to come to the same conclusion as I had and reluctantly nodded their heads in agreement. Zeus looked around the room at all of the resigned faces and finally spoke.

"So what do we need to do?"

"Well... I do have one idea."

**Percy POV**

I searched the camp for Nico until I finally found him hiding in a corner of the mess hall. I cautiously approached and he looked up, a look of regret crossing his face before being masked by a blank stare. He opened his mouth to say something but I spoke first.

"Can we go for a walk?"

He looked unsure for a few seconds before I gave him a pleading look and glanced at the other campers that didn't bother to hide the fact that they were eavesdropping. He took the hint and nodded. We walked out of the mess hall and to a secluded area on the outskirts of camp and he finally spoke.

"Why exactly did you want to take a walk?"

I looked around once to make sure no one was listening before I answered him.

"I need your help."

"My help, for what?"

"I want to get everyone away from Tartarus, including myself."

He stopped walking out of shock.

"Wait, so you're trying to tell me that after killing all of your friends and releasing Tartarus, you want to get everyone away from him and risk a war that will surely be the death of all of the campers including yourself?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, I mean without the whole 'everyone dies' thing. I plan on defeating Tartarus before he has the chance to kill anyone."

I left out the fact that I probably would die because of my swearing on the River Styx.

"I don't know if I can trust you, Percy, I mean you did let your friends die."

"I know Nico, that's why I have to do this. I need to save the others before they die too.", I said pleadingly, willing him to believe him.

He seemed to ponder it a moment before he looked at me, determination present on his face.

"Okay Percy, I believe you but your not fighting Tartarus alone."

"Nico I-"

"You can't convince me otherwise. Besides, I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for the campers."

"Okay."

He seemed content with my answer and nodded. We walked a little while more before he turned to me again.

"So, what's your plan?"

"First, we need to let the campers know without letting Tartarus know. Then, we meet up here in two days and get out of camp before Tartarus sees us. Then, me and you come back and open a big can of butt whooping." I finish with a smile present on my face.

Nico gave me a smile grin before nodding his agreement. We walked by the beach for a while until I realized how late it had gotten.

"We probably need to get back to camp before Tartarus gets suspicious."

"Agreed."

We walked back at a faster pace than we had before, eager to begin the plan. We parted ways and I headed to my tent outside of camp. When I walked in, I saw that Apollo hadn't returned so I assumed that he was back on Olympus. Overcome with a wave of exhaustion, I walked to my cot and laid down, not bothering to change clothes. After a few seconds, my eyes began to droop and I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

AN: It's been a while and a lot of things have happened since the last update: twenty one pilots came off of hiatus (Jumpsuit and Nico and the Niners are bops btw), I got my schedule for sophomore year, and I procrastinated on my summer reading assignment until the last possible minute (fun). Sorry for making you wait so long for such a short update but Chapter 7 is already in progress and I hope to update in the next few days. Anyway, thank you guys for reading and I hope you've enjoyed the story thus far. I don't think there will be that many chapters left and I have the ending planned already so You don't have to worry about me not finishing. Sorry for my rambling but I hope you guys have a fantastic week, month, year, etc.

~Emily


	7. Chapter 7

Song: Truce by twenty one pilots

(First of all, let me give you guys a warning. I am the one writing this book and I honestly cried writing it so beware you might need some tissues or a blanket to comfort you cause this one's a doozy and I'm pretty sure this will be the last chapter.)

2 Days Later

**Apollo POV**

It took two days to get everyone on the same page and formulate a suitable plan, thanks to Athena. All twelve of the Olympians (plus Hades and Hestia) stood in the hall ready to flash to the camp.

"Is everyone ready?" I ask. I look around to see nods and hear murmurs of yes.

"Then let's go."

We arrived in the center of camp but I didn't see anybody. I only had a second to process this thought before Zeus starting shouting, like always.

"TARTARUS, PERCY COME OUT AND PREPARE TO BE BEATEN."

It was only about a minute before a disgruntled and scared Percy came into view and all of the gods tensed, ready for a fight. He ran up to me and started talking, his voice shaking with worry.

"What do you think you're doing here??!!"

"It's for your own good Percy," I answered.

"What are you talking about??!!"

"I'm here to knock some sense into you and make you come back to our side, no matter how much I hate the other Olympians, th-er we need you."

"Well, I need you guys to stop shouting! I'm trying to get the campers out of here without them being slaughtered and you're just drawing more attention to the camp!!"

My look morphed into the one Percy wore earlier, confusion.

"What?"

"You heard right, I'm tired of watching my friends die and I need to do this. Now you guys have probably got Tartarus' attention."

"Are you doing this alone?"

"Of course not! Without Nico- OH MY GOSH NICO! I NEED TO GO HELP HIM!"

Percy turned around and started to run towards where he came from before I heard a gruff voice behind me.

"Too late."

**Percy POV**

I turned back around and found Tartarus holding Nico by the neck, Nico trying his hardest to get free but Tartarus remained unfazed.

"So, you thought you could just plan an escape without me knowing about it. How stupid do you think I am?"

I didn't say anything and opted to just glare at him.

"It was all in vain anyway."

I gave Nico a questioning look and he just shook his head sadly.

"Oh, you thought that the campers would escape," said Tartarus, feigning pity. "My army of monsters spotted this one," he pointed at Nico," and the rest of the campers trying to sneak over the borders and I had them all slaughtered. Well, except for Nico here, I wanted to save him for you but it seems you had a hand in the plan as well. Do you have no fear for the wrath that will be inflicted upon you now that you have broken your oath?"

"I DON'T CARE!" I shouted, tired of him talking. "JUST SHUT UP."

"Well, in that case, I guess I'll just kill you myself when I finish with this one."

Before I could move, Tartarus slit Nico's throat and threw his body at my feet.

"NOOOO!!!" I screamed. He was my last friend and it was all my fault. Within seconds, my vision was clouded with red and I was enraged. I launched myself at Tartarus and the gods weren't far behind.

From there it was a blur. The gods were attacking Tartarus alongside me and we launched blow and blow after another but it was no use. Tartarus was winning. Suddenly, a gap opened up in the line of attack. I rushed towards Tartarus and his sword pierced my body, going all the way through. At that moment, the battle stopped and I heard Apollo cry out. Tartarus dropped me on the ground and the gods worked together to finally subdue him. Apollo rushed to my side, tears rolling down his cheeks knowing there was nothing he could do to save me.

"It was going to happen anyway," I managed to croak.

He gave me a confused look.

"What."

"I broke my oath."

Realization seemed to trickle into his features and he began to cry even harder. He kissed me on the forehead and held me in his arms like I did with Annabeth and my eyes slowly began to close. Eventually, I was swallowed by darkness.

**Apollo POV**

I held Percy in my arms until his eyes fully closed and he didn't open his eyes again. He slowly started to pale and I began to sob openly. My mother tried to offer support but I could not be consoled. About an hour passed before another word was said.

"We need to make a shroud," said Poseidon who was clearly distressed, even though he had disowned Percy and left him to die in Tartarus. I looked around at all of the Olympians and it seemed that they all had the same expression of regret. I looked away, not caring what anyone else felt and instead continued to mourn Percy.

It felt like only minutes but before long the Olympians had lit the bonfire and made a shroud that looked fit for even the gods. I reluctantly let Percy be carried away to the fire and shrouded. I watched as the Olympians put him in the flames while I sobbed and had to be supported by Hestia. She held me in a tight hug while a wept limply into her shoulder. Once I composed myself enough to sit down, Hestia sat me at one of the benches near the fire and I was lost in a daze. A few hours passed and I was aware of an unfamiliar man sitting quietly beside me. I looked over and he gave me a small smile before looking into the fire again. I decided to start a conversation.

"Excuse me, who are you?"

"I am Chaos and I presume you are Apollo."

I gaped at the man whose name I had only heard in stories. He looked at me as if he got the same reaction all the time.

"You better close your mouth you'll catch flies."

I quickly closed my mouth and tried to compose myself.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I couldn't help but notice how torn up you were about this Percy of yours dying and I wanted to give you an opportunity to save him."

I looked at him like he had grown two heads and he continued.

"Of course with every promise, there is a drawback. I can save your Percy but the only way to do that is to go back in time and save his friends, too. There will be a whole new timeline, one in which you and Percy will never have been romantically involved. You will remember this time you spent together but he will not."

I thought about the possibilities but then I realized that even if Percy didn't remember me as I remembered him, having Percy back would be better than having him dead.

"Let's do it." Chaos held out his hand and I shook it. Suddenly, everything went black and I appeared on a battlefield.

_Piper glanced over. Percy's nose was still bleeding. He seemed unaware that a trickle of blood had made its way down his face to the end of his chin._

_"Percy, look out . . ." Piper tried to say, but for once her voice failed her._

_A single drop of blood fell from his chin. It hit the ground between his feet and sizzled like water on a frying pan._

_The blood of Olympus watered the ancient stones._

_The Acropolis groaned and shifted as the Earth Mother woke_.

(Guys, I am so happy that I have finally finished this book. When I started it in 8th grade, I had no intentions of posting it on Wattpad and I certainly didn't expect this amount of people to read it. I'm honestly really proud of myself for finally finishing something that I started writing and I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. IDK if I will write a sequel or not but I think this will be the last chapter in this story. I am so thankful to anyone that spends time reading this and voting and commenting and I'm grateful that you took time out of your life to read this trashy piece of writing that I call my own. Anyway hope you have a great day, week, month,etc.)

~Emily

**4/1/19**

**As of now, the sequel is published on my Wattpad account and will soon be published on here probably by the end of the day and tomorrow at the latest. If you want to read it earlier my Wattpad username is all_things_book**


End file.
